


When The Cherry Blossoms Bloom

by PlutoConstellation



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Friends to Lovers, Kim Seungmin & Bang Chan are Best Friends, Kumiho Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Badass, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: What were to happen if one day you saved the life of an ancient spirit? Let's just say that's what happened to Bang Chan, a normal college student who just wants to get by in the world and survive the semester. But one day he saves a fox and now their souls are bound till the powerful Kumiho can repay Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

"These are some creepy woods." Chan's boots pressed down against the wet mud of the forest floor. It has rained recently. A huge storm. Chan's best friend Kim Seungmin said and quote 'this would be a great time to find spirits.' Seungmin was obsessed with the supernatural, but it never interested Chan. He wouldn't believe anything till he saw it with his own two eyes—and that included anything from legend.

"Come on Chan you're just being a scaredy-cat. We'll be fine. It's not like a dokkaebi is going to jump out and kick us or something? It's literally 2 in the afternoon," Seungmin pointed out. He was right about one thing (not the doka-whatchamacallit) but about Chan being a scaredy-cat. He had  _ nothing _ to worry about. Absolutely. NOTHING! 

Okay, so Chan was terrified. Someone probably died in here and their bodies were never found. What if that happened to him and Seungmin?! SHIT! Hyunjin would come in here to find their bodies just to kill them again. 

But there was something peaceful nearby... the sound of a river. It seemed calm.

"Hey Seungmin, I'm going to go take some pictures over in that direction." Chan pointed in the direction of the east. Seungmin shrugged and walked off.  _ Wow what a great friend.  _ Chan ignored that and took his camera out of his bag. Chan walked in the direction of the river. His curly brown hair blew in the wind. Another storm was coming. Chan could feel it. 

As he got closer to the river, he saw it wasn’t as calm as he thought it was. Of course it wouldn’t be. 

Chan bent down and started clicking on his camera. More photos for the collection. His professor will be happy. Then he saw a blur. A fast, light blur. 

Chan turned his head to the right to see—a fox. It was small and looked to be a blonde color mixed in with yellow. It’s tail was long and fluffy. The fox was backed into a corner. It looked so scared. 

And squaring in on the poor fox was something that looked straight out of a movie. Some sort of goblin creature. 

No, Chan must be hallucinating. But he can’t just stand there as the poor fox got terrorized by whatever the Hell that thing was! Chan mustered up all his courage and ran towards the direction of the fox and started yelling curses at it.

The goblin thing turned its head and terror filled its eyes. The creature whimpered and skittered up a tree. 

”Ha! Coward. Whatever the fuck that was.” Chan approached the fox, his hand stretched out. The fox slowly approached him and licked the palm of his hand. Chan giggles softly and pet the fox with his other hand. 

“Don’t worry mate, you’ll be okay now,” he said in a soft tone. Chan looked down and saw something around the fox’s neck. It was some sort of necklace. That was weird. 

”CHAN! BANG CHAN!!!” Seungmin was calling him. Chan looked up for a second then back down. The fox was gone. Must’ve ran off somewhere.

Seungmin was panting. His black hair was out of order. “Holy shit Chan there you are. C’mon! It’s going to start raining soon.” Chan looked back up the tree where the goblin thing ran off to.

”Okay.”

•-❃-•

Seungmin kicked off his shoes once they got back into the apartment. 

”Did you get any good pictures for the project?” he asked. Chan nodded as he clicked through the pictures.

”Yah. I think Prof. Pak will be happy,” Chan responded. Seungmin smiled. 

”That’s good. I’m going to check if Hyunjin is still asleep.”

”But it’s a few hours from dinner,” Chan noted. Seungmin shrugged. That was just how Hyunjin is. Their roommate would stay up late studying and then finally go to sleep at 9 in the fucking morning. 

Seungmin walked off to Hyunjin’s room. Chan sat his camera down on the table. He walked over to the window and he sighed. He couldn’t get the fox out of his mind. 

Thunder struck outside. Sitting on the balcony—was the fox. Chan blinked his eyes quickly and it was gone.  _ What-what the Hell?? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chan was silent for most of dinner. Seungmin and Hyunjin were chatting away. Seungmin was showing Hyunjin the pictures Chan had taken that day. They were best friends. Mainly because of their obsession with the supernatural. What great people to be roommates with when the third roommate doesn't believe in that. But Chan couldn't get the goblin and fox out of his mind. What did they mean?

Chan got up from the table and started walking to the entrance. "Guys, I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Seungmin stopped slurping his noodles midway and looked at Chan with large puppy dog eyes.

"Chan-hyung it's raining. You'll get soaked," Seungmin pointed out. Chan ignored him and put on his boots. He grabbed an umbrella and the keys. 

"Don't worry Seungmin, I'll be fine. Just... just need to clear my head." Chan walked out the door. But he could still overhear Hyunjin talking with the younger.

"I swear to god something happened in that forest today. I'll talk to him later, but once he gets back." Chan ignored that. He walked down the stairs of the apartment complex and opened the umbrella as he exited. The rain was pouring down. Back in Australia, they had that sometimes—but not as much as here in Korea. It was a nice change from the scorching hot summers there and the actually tolerable winters. 

Chan walked down the street and headed straight to the park. The cherry blossom trees there haven't yet bloomed. They're probably one of Chan's favorite parts of living in Korea. He continued walking, his boots stepping in every puddle he could find. Like a kid. Hey it's fun.

As he got closer to the center of the park, something caught his eye. One of the cherry blossom trees. It was in full bloom. And sitting underneath it, was the fox. 

It was staring right at him. With sky blue eyes.  _ Why is it here? Doesn't it belong in the forest? Chan _ ran over to the fox but still didn't get close. The fox looked up to him and it seemed to smile at him. A bright light emerged from it. Chan covered his eyes with the hand that wasn't holding his umbrella. 

Chan barely moved them to see the transformation happening right in front of him. The fox started growing five extra tails. It was becoming larger—and more human-like.

In the fox's place was a teenager about 19. He had freckles and pale skin. His eyes were the same sky blue as the fox's. He wore a white hanbok with blue trimmings. The fox person had black fingerless gloves that extended to his elbows. The boy was wearing black baggy pants and traditional sandals with white socks. In his sash was a fan with a flower chain hanging off of it. The boy had traditional earrings and fox ears. 

Then there was the tails. He had six of them. Six, pale, beautiful tails. The boy had blonde hair that was styled and showed his forehead. 

Chan swore he had seen something similar to him from somewhere before. 

The fox smiled at him. It was warm and full of light. "Thank you for saving me from that dokkaebi today. I am grateful." 

Chan blinked slowly and uncovered his face. "Th-the dokkaebi? What do you mean?" The fox boy chuckled softly.

"In the forest today remember? Near the river. I was in that fox form and you scared it off. Honestly I would've expected it to attack you but it was a coward and scared of you." The fox boy then did the unexpected. He bowed to Chan.

"My name is Yongbok. I am now in your debt, till I can save you from a threat."


	3. Chapter 3

Chan couldn't believe it. This guy—Yongbok—said he's in debt to him. It did make sense. Chan would want to repay the person who saved his life. But this, this is just weird.

"Um first off, you don't need to bow thank you," Chan said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Yongbok stopped bowing and looked Chan in the eyes. There was something wild about them. Chan liked that. "I don't want to sound rude but, what are you even Yongbok?"

Yongbok's ears twitched. He seemed very calm about the whole situation. "Not here. I'll answer all your questions once we get somewhere safe. Now, where is your current accommodations?" Chan was confused by Yongbok's words. Oh wait, now he knows what he meant. The guy probably hasn't seen civilization since who knows when.

"Oh you mean my apartment. Well buddy welcome to the 21st century! People my age usually have apartments unless somehow they're loaded as fuck," Chan pointed out. The rain started falling harder. Chan gestured for Yongbok to come under the umbrella. "You're going to get cold. We can go back to my apartment, then you can explain to me what the hell is happening."

•-❃-•

Chan closed the door to his apartment behind him. Yongbok was in his fox form for easier transport (and less weird looks from anybody passing by). He locked it and called unto the kitchen.

"Hyunjin! Seungmin! I'm back!" Hyunjin ran at top speeds out of his room and hugged Chan, unaware of Yongbok in his hands. 

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Hyunjin looked down at the light fox. His eyes lit up. "That's a cute dog you found," he said trying to pet Yongbok. 

Yongbok flattened his ears. "I am not a dog," he said in a surprisingly deep voice. He jumped out of Chan's arms and turned into his human form. Hyunjin screamed like he was being murdered. Seungmin craned his head out of the kitchen.

"What the-" Seungmin stopped mid sentence and screamed too. But it was a more joyful scream. "HOLY SHIT IS THAT A KUMIKO?! HOW DID YOU FIND HIM?!" He sprinted out and got to a stop in front of Yongbok. He inspected him from his ears to his sandals. Seungmin was like a kid seeing a giraffe for the first time. 

"Excuse me, may I ask about your specific age?" 

Yongbok rolled his eyes. "619 years old now fuck off!" Hyunjin stopped screaming and Seungmin just seemed offended. That explained the six tails. 

Chan sighed and shrugged. "I think I should explain to you why Yongbok is here." They sat down at the table and Chan explained everything, starting from the forest trip he and Seungmin took earlier today to how he and Yongbok met under the cherry tree. Chan didn't want to admit it outloud, but part of him found it curious about why Yongbok introduced himself under that very spot, at that very time. It was like some k-drama shit. 

Yongbok almost fell asleep during the conversation. Chan looked at the 'kumiko'. He felt his heart skip a beat when looking at him. His hair seemed a bit more uneven now, and Chan just wanted to reach his hand over and smooth it out for Yongbok.

"We'll decide what to do tomorrow. But for tonight." Hyunjin and Seungmin gave each other evil smiles. Chan knew what was going to happen next. "Yongbok can spend the night with you." And there it was! Chan really wanted to punch both of them but he didn't, for the sake of his sanity. 

"Okay fine. C'mon Yongbok, let's figure you out."

•-❃-•

Somehow Chan was able to convince Yongbok to drop the tail and ears act. Right now he was digging around in Chan's closest, looking for something to wear.

"Damn you really like dark colors!" Yongbok pointed out as he threw a tank top at Chan's face. Very convenient. Yongbok grabbed an oversized pink sweater and turned around just as Chan was taking off his shirt to put on the tank top. "Hey can I wea-" Yongbok stopped and observed Chan. Oh right, abs. Yongbok seemed mesmerized. His jaw almost dropped. 

"What?" Yongbok looked down. His face was becoming red. 

"Um, nothing. Nothing really." Chan put on his tank top and walked over to the fox. His eyes went down to Yongbok's hand. He was holding the pink sweater Woojin gifted him for his birthday. In Woojin's words, 'to brighten up your wardrobe a bit'. But the sweater was always too large for him. And Chan never really wore pink a lot. 

"You should try it on. I think you're more of a bright color person." Yongbok looked up and smiled at him. Yongbok slipped the pink sweater over his head and pulled it over. The sleeves were long and the waist went down past his hips. 

"I like it. Can I keep it Chan?" Yongbok asked, waving his arms around. Chan rolled his eyes. He felt his face warming up a little.

"Yah sure."  _ Oh my god that's so fucking cute!  _ Yongbok jumped on Chan's bed and planted his face in the pillow. Chan sat down next to him. "Felix!" he blurted out.

Yongbok took his face off of the pillow. "Who's Felix?" he asked.

"That's the alias you should go under while you're living with me. Felix, Lee Felix. A transfer student from Sydney, Australia who's staying with me." Yongbok smiled cutely.

"Felix. I like it. You can call me Felix from now on. Can I call you something Chan?" he asked tilting his head.

Chan smiled at him. "You can call me Chris." Felix nodded and smiled. He then fell right asleep. Chan petted his head. "Goodnight, Felix."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to have a POV change in the middle to Felix :3

It was still raining outside when Chan woke up. Felix was still asleep. One of his arms was on top of Chan's test. Chan had slowly moved his arm off of him. Felix's hand was very small. For a guy with such a deep voice, everything else about him was so small and cute. It warmed Chan's heart. 

Chan got out of the bed and quietly opened the door to his room, making sure not to wake up Felix. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Seungmin was already there. And of course he was eating a bowl of cereal. The bags under his eyes weren't as large as usual.

"Morning sleepyhead," he said, putting the spoon in his mouth.

Chan rolled his eyes. "Morning Seungmin," he remarked. Seungmin continued eating his cereal in absolute silence. Chan turned around in his chair to look at Hyunjin's room. And of course the door was locked shut. "That kid needs to fix up his fucked up sleep schedule."

Seungmin nodded in agreement. "I know right." The door to Chan's room slowly opened. Felix peeked his head out of the room. 

He looked very tired, but in that cute way with the ruffled behead and the adorable yawning. Seungmin seemed more excited to see him then Chan when he woke up.

"Good morning Yongbok!" he said excitedly through a mouth full of Fruit Loops.

Felix yawned. "Can you please call me Felix?" he said quietly. Seungmin looked very confused.

"When did that happen?" 

"Last night me and Felix decided his backstory if he's to follow me around. He's now a foreign exchange student from Sydney named Lee Felix. And today I'm taking him shopping." Felix blinked his blue eyes slowly. 

"Shopping? What's that?" he asked. Chan gave him a small smile. 

"I'll explain once we go out."

•-❃-•

Felix still wore the pink hoodie Chris gave him last night. Although, it's been many moons since he's seen what the mortal world has evolved into. It did change a lot. There were these things called 'cars', according to Chris. He owned one too.

"You need a driver's license before being allowed to drive them," Chris mentioned as he helped Felix into the seat. 

Felix looked at the human with excitement. "Do you think I can learn?" he asked. Chris smiled. His dark brown eyes seemed to light up. They reminded Felix of this food called chocolate. Yes, chocolate. 

"Maybe I could teach you. But I'm not that great of a teacher so-"

Felix rested a hand on Chris's. "No, no, it's fine. I don't mind. It would be fun." Chris looked back at the road. His face seemed to turn a little red.  _ Why is he so cute? I've never met anyone this cute!  _

•-❃-•

Felix was amazed when they entered the place called a mall. So many people with so many looks and feelings. Each one of them with their own stories. Felix wanted to learn about all of them. But now wasn't the time. As they passed by a store, he saw them. These ears attached to a weird looking band.

Felix's eyes lit up as he saw them. He ran straight into the store to admire them more. 

"W-Wait Felix!" Chris chased after him. Felix already picked up the thing and tried it on. 

"Chris, what are these called... THEY'RE AMAZING!" Felix was hopping up and down with happiness. Chris looked closer at the strange band.

"Oh that's a headband. You want it?"

Felix smiled and touched the ears. "A headband. The ears are just like my fox ones." Chris patted Felix on the head. 

"You can look around for more things if you w-" Felix was already speeding towards a shirt with weird line patterns. After grabbing a few shirts, pants, and jackets Felix returned to Chris.

"This place is amazing!" he said to Chris as they checked out the clothing and headband. 

"Well that's the mall for you." Chris passed the bag over to Felix. He carefully took it from his hand. They exited the store together. There were a lot more people now then when him and Chris entered. Now that he thought about it, it's been a long time since Felix has been in such a large crowd like this. He tugged at Chris's jacket.

"Chris I'm scared. Can I hold your hand?" Chris seemed surprised at Felix's remark. The kumiho felt his face burning up. "I-I mean only if yo-" He felt a gentle touch on his hand. Chris had grabbed it. Felix returned the gentle touch.

"Come on Lix. Have you tried dasik before?" Chris asked. Felix shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." 

"Well then let's go. We got all day, I finished all my schoolwork anyways so I'm all yours." Chris winked at Felix. Felix smiled softly. He felt his heart speeding up.  _ What's this feeling? I don't think I've ever felt this before. I like this feeling. I hope I can feel more of it. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're going to have a lovely POV change midway

"So where are you taking me again?" Felix asked. They just finished shopping and Felix changed into some of his new clothing. A bright red jacket with blue jeans and a black Thrasher shirt. He was still wearing the cat ears he found and munching away at a cinnamon donut hole.

"Hyunjin said he was going to meet us at my college. He needed help with some project," Chan responded. Felix seemed awfully confused.  _ Right, he probably doesn't know what a college is.  _ "College is one of the nine circles of Hell that exist in order to make people between ages 18 to who know when suffer. Also once you get out it's like a hooker, it still wants your goddamn money." Felix laughed at Chan's explanation of what college is. The laugh was so sweet and adorable. Everything about Felix is so innocent.

Even when Chan first met him he figured Felix couldn't hurt a fly, even if he wanted to. But that still never explained the fan Felix had with him, or how long his claws were. Maybe that was just an addition to being born as a supernatural being.

Chan parked his car in the parking lot of his college and stopped the engine. Felix was pressing his face against the window. He seemed so intrigued by the large buildings.

"This is where you suffer?" Felix asked.

"Yep pretty much," Chan responded helping Felix out. They both walked to the library where Woojin said he would be. Felix was standing awfully close to Chan. His small hand was grabbing Chan's shirt. It was obvious.

He was scared.

This place was so huge and grand. All Felix ever knew was the forest where everything was calm and serene. Felix had this same aura around him when they were in the mall. At least there weren't that many people this time. Just a few students catching up and trying not to face the wrath of their professors for turning in late work. And of course one of those students is bound to be Hyunjin, because it's Hyunjin. Chan still can’t believe the guy woke up this early, usually Seungmin would lure him out with food (AKA dinner).

Chan and Felix entered the large library. A few of the tables were filled with students typing furiously on their computers. One even had a large stack of books in front of her.

"Chan! Felix!" Hyunjin was waving from a table next to a window. His long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. Sitting with him was some guy. He had brown hair and was obviously older than Hyunjin by a couple years. He was dressed entirely in black. Kind of reminded Chan of a more cheerful looking E-boy. Felix and Chan sat down on the other side of the table.

"Chan, this is Jackson. He's a friend of mine," he said.

Jackson smiled and waved at them. "Hello!"

"Hi. I'm Bang Chan, and this Lee Felix. He's new here." Felix waved shyly at Jackson.

"Oh where you from?" Jackson asked.

"Australia."

"Wow when I first came here from Hong Kong I didn't know anyone lucky you Felix you got a boyfriend to help you." Felix's face turned a deep red color. He covered his face with his jacket sleeves and sunk into his chair.

"Oh sorry you must have mistaken me and Felix are just friends," Chan pointed out nervously. Jackson rolled his eyes and gave them finger guns.

"Riiiiight. Just tell me when the wedding happe-"

Hyunjin interrupted Jackson. "I think that's enough Jackson. How about we just discuss the material and Chan can help us not fail okay?"

Jackson shrugged and agreed. "Okay fine. But you can agree they would make a cute couple." Felix sunk lower.  _ This is going to take a while. _

•-❃-•

Felix and Chan left after a few hours. Jackson felt strange when he was around Felix. There was something up with him. Felix didn't see quite... human.

"Jackson I'll see you in class tomorrow! I gotta finish some things up," Hyunjin called Jackson as he left the library. Jackson waved goodbye to him.

"Say hi to Seungmin for me!" Hyunjin gave Jackson a thumbs up and left. Now Jackson can go over what he noticed about Felix.

When he entered the library, Felix was standing awfully close to Chan. He didn't leave his side at all. And his eyes, they seemed animal-like to Jackson. Like a fox. Could it be? No, gumihos rarely leave their forest homes. But, from how Hyunjin talked about Felix when he arrived, he seemed to be with Chan at every moment no matter what. Jackson must be going crazy. Right? But... there could be a chance. Now all Jackson had to do was figure out which one of the brats who live up in the mountains decided to hang out with a human.

_ This is going to be difficult, but it'll be worth it. Let's hope he didn't do anything stupid. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp what's this! Jackson knows something we don't hmmmmmm


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean I gotta stay here?!" Felix protested. 

"C'mon Felix it's only for today. I still need to somehow figure out how to sneak you into my school," Chan pointed out. Felix whined and curled up more into Chan's blanket. Chan sighed and sat down next to the clump. "C'mon Felix, we can get ice cream afterwards," he offered. Felix pouted and cover his face with the blanket. Chan shrugged and patted Felix on the head. He grabbed his bag and left the room. 

After closing his bedroom door behind him Woojin came up to him.

"PLEASE help me get Seungmin up he's still in bed!" Woojin begged.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Guys you were almost late to class!" Jisung, one of Seungmin's friends ran up to the three. Seungmin was rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"Why didn't you guys let me sleep more?" Seungmin groaned. 

Woojin rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "Because you got classes and a life." Seungmin ignored him and started treading slowly to his class. Jisung looked at Seungmin then back at Chan and Woojin. He smiled awkwardly.

"I should really follow him and make sure he doesn't wander into the wrong class again." He turned around and started running in the younger student's direction. "If you see Minho tell him I'm still up for our date on Thursday!" That's if they could find Minho. He would either be in class right now not interacting with a single soul or probably petting a stray cat despite it most likely having flees or something. Just thinking about cats reminded Chan of when Felix got the cat ear headbands, of how excited he looked and how his whole face lit up when he put them on for the first time. It made Chan's heart flutter.

Now he felt bad for leaving Felix back at the apartment. But how would his teachers react if he brought some random new student onto campus claiming he just transferred there. They would most likely want to see the papers or some shit like that. Maybe he could try calling him during lunch. No Felix probably doesn't know what a phone is he would probably freak out if the landline started ringing randomly. 

"Um Chan, you're like staring off into space." Chan snapped back into reality and turned his head to Woojin. 

"Oh... sorry." 

Woojin groaned in annoyance. "C'mon we'll be late for class let's stop standing around!"

* * *

Chan couldn't stop thinking about Felix all day. He was worried. He was all alone in a world he fully didn't understand. Who knows how long he's lived in the forest with no human to talk to. Chan hopes he's okay. 

"Hey Chan, you've been kind of out of it all day," Hyunjin noted. He bit off a piece of his pizza and continued to stare at Chan.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

Seungmin butted in. "We just got a new roommate recently and Mr. Christopher Bang can't stop thinking about him," he snickered. Chan felt a blush creeping up on him.

"No I haven't. Shut up Seungmin!" 

Woojin's younger brother shrugged. "You not admitting that you like Felix is like saying Minho doesn't love cats more than humanity." Minho looked up from his phone.

"What's this about my sons?" Minho growled. Seungmin pouted. 

"Nothing." He wrapped an arm around Chan's shoulders and softly punched him. "Just making a point that our Channie here is in love."

Jeongin smiled at what Seungmin said. "I can't believe Chan's in love! When can I meet the lucky guy?" Chan covered his ears in annoyance. 

"I am not in love!" Chan pouted and crossed his arms. His group sighed. Looks like their fun was ruined. The ate their lunch silently. 

Then two hands reached around Chan's head and covered his eyes. 

"Guess who?" muttered an extremely deep voice. Chan softly grabbed the arms. They were extremely soft, the deep voice seemed to be wearing a fluffy sweater.

"Is it... I don't know just tell me I don't recognize the voice!" The hands moved from Chan's eyes to around his chest. A pink sweater. Chan looked up to see of all people, Felix! He was smiling back at him, his strange necklace dangling from around the collar. 

"How did you not recognize me I feel betrayed!"

Chan put his free hand on Felix's smaller ones. "Sorry I just never heard your voice go that de-" He remembered that all his friends were watching him. Chan smiled awkwardly. Seungmin sprang up from his seat.

"FELIX! YOU'RE HERE!" he shouted with a spring in his voice. Felix giggled.

"In the flesh!" Jeongin leaned back and smiled mischievously. 

"So," he said slowly. "This is the Felix you mentioned?" Chan nodded nervously, his face was becoming hot.

Felix tightened his grip around Chan and rested his head on Chan's broad shoulders. 

"Well, yah. I thought he was staying back at the apartme-"

Felix came into the conversation. "We haven't exactly figured out my transfer papers. My parents are stilling dealing with them back in Australia." His Aussie accent was surprisingly good, Felix almost sounded like he was born there and not a 600 year old creature of myth. 

"So, Felix. What's your major?" Hyunjin asked. Felix froze. He didn't plan that far. 

Chan said the first thing that came to his mind. "Lix here is a dance major." It would make sense if Felix did do dance as a major. He looks nimble and light on his feet. He would make a great dancer. It would be amazing to witness Felix do a traditional dance. _Now that's going to be in my mind the rest of the day._

Jisung who was quiet during the whole conversation elbowed his boyfriend. "You and Minho can practice together sometime he's a dance major too!"

Minho rolled his eyes. "Babe no."

"Babe please," Jisung begged giving him his puppy dog eyes. Minho smiled softly and ruffled Jisung's red hair. 

"Okay, for you." 

Felix smiled. "That's so sweet! How long have you too been together?"

"Since school started," Jisung responded moving closer to Minho who wrapped his arms around his neck. There seemed to be a longing in Felix's eyes. His blue eyes seemed to be full of sadness, like he wanted something he loved dearly back.

It hurt Chan to see Felix looking so sad. 

"Are you okay buddy?" Chan asked.

Felix simply responded, "Yah. I'm fine Chris. It always makes me so happy when I see a couple together."

But that was a lie, Chan could here the hurt creaming Felix's voice which seemed to go up a few octaves when he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai we got close to 1100 words in this chapter I feel proud of myself!


	7. Chapter 7

"Since your classes are over, can we get ice cream now?" Felix asked hopping up and down. Chan rolled his eyes.

"Okay calm down you're going to bust a hole through the ground if you keep jumping like a madman. We'll go get ice cream." Felix stopped jumping and hugged Chan.

"THANK YOU CHANNIE!!" he cried out. Chan didn't complain when the kumiho wrapped his arms around Chan's waist. Chan even hugged him back. 

"You don't need to thank me, I'm just being a good friend." _And I felt shitty leaving you at the apartment._ Chan let go and took Felix's small hand and started leading him in the direction of his car. "So, what flavor are you interested in?"

Felix tightened his grip around Chan's hand. "Whatever you're interested in."

•-❃-•

"Chris, what is this flavor called again?" Felix was eying his ice cream.

"It's chocolate," Chan responded. Felix licked the ice cream and let the taste settle in on him. He then took a huge bite out of it. Chan yelped in fear. "YONGBOK! THAT IS SO CURSED!" Felix gave him a confused look. He licked the chocolate off of his lips. His shiny, perfect, pink lips. There was something in the back of Chan's head that was screaming, _Kiss him fool!_ Chan ignored his brain. He couldn't do that. He and Felix just meet. That would be weird.

"We should walk around," Felix said taking another bite out of his ice cream.

"That sounds nice," Chan agreed. As they walked further away from the ice cream shop, Felix seemed to get more antsy. He was moving closer to Chan and was eating his ice cream more slowly. His pupils seemed to be looking more fox-like and his teeth were getting sharper. 

Chan gave him a concerned look. He looked down to see Felix's nails growing longer and sharper. Chan worried for the worst. "Felix, what's wrong?" he asked calmly. But it was clear there was worry in his voice.

Felix didn't answer.

He dragged Chan into an alley. He motioned for Chan to get behind him. Felix dropped what's left of his ice cream on the ground. His eyes were going back and forth, checking his surroundings. Chan could feel his heartbeat getting faster by the moment. The suspense was killing him. 

Felix was growling now, like a feral fox.

Chan grabbed Felix's hand. "Lix what's gotten into you!" he cried out. Felix returned Chan's touch. He finally spoke in a hushed tone.

"Dokkaebi." Chan gulped. He remembered Woojin and Seungmin going on long rants about the goblin creatures whenever they discuss mythology back at the apartment. A dokkaebi is what led to him and Felix meeting.

Something was moving behind the trash cans. They were like giant gremlins. But with horns, and bigger claws, and they wanted to kill them.

"Felix we need to get the hell out of here! These things will kill us if they get the chance!" Felix smirked. 

"Don't worry. I won't be as stupid as last time." Felix grabbed his earring and it shifted into a long sword. Before he attacked. Felix approached Chan and kissed him on his forehead. Chan was shocked. But then he looked down at his hands, to see he was slowly turning into cherry blossom petals.

"Felix."

Before he disappeared, Chan saw Felix smile at him. "It's to protect you. That was part of the deal anyways." Chan tried screaming out but he already disappeared. He was in his apartment, alone, without Felix. Felix.

He was out there, fighting those things alone. _I have to get back to him, before he hurts himself!_


	8. Chapter 8

Once Felix was sure Chris was back at the apartment, he turned his attention to the dokkaebi. He smirked, baring his teeth at them.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" The dokkaebi growled and screeched at him. Felix laughed at them as he swung his blade around.

"Admit it, you all missed me," Felix said sarcastically. 

The biggest dokkaebi stepped forward. "You will pay for your sins Yongbok. You will pay for the debt you broke all those centuries ago!" it growled. Now that pissed off Felix. His eyes narrowed and he stopped smirking.

"It looks like," he said tilting his head. "You're all petty enough to mention that you bitches." Felix launched himself at the larger dokkaebi and started slicing. He dug the blade into an arm of the larger dokkaebi and it screeched in horror. Cherry blossoms were blooming from its arm where the fresh wound was located. A smaller dokkaebi ran at Felix and bit into his leg. 

Felix lifted the sword out of the dokkaebi's arm and stabbed the one that bit him in the leg right in the head. The dokkaebi let go and fainted, turning into flower petals. Felix turned to the remaining dokkaebi and whistled.

"Damn I never thought it would do that," he said rolling his eyes. The dokkaebi started screeching again and seemed even more pissed off then Felix was.  _ I mean I did just stab their friend in the head. But he bit my leg and it hurts.  _

Felix swung his sword at two of the dokkaebi and sliced them in half, blood spurting as they turned into more flower petals. Some of it was left on Felix's blade and pants.  _ Fuck.  _ Another dokkaebi tried biting Felix's arm but he kicked it to a wall and it went unconscious. The largest dokkaebi was sitting on top of an object known as a garbage can. It seemed to be waiting, biding its time for Felix to get tired. 

Like that would happen.

Felix rushed to a dokkaebi that was preparing to jump on him. He dug the sword into its eye. It screamed in horror as its eye turned into a cherry blossom. Felix kicked it straight in the face. He removed the sword from its eye and stabbed it right in the head. It turned into petals and the wind blew them away. 

"Four down." Felix glared at the remaining. "Six more bitches to kill." Three of the dokkaebi were rushing towards him, teeth bared, ready to kill. But Felix wasn't going to go that easily. He's just begun this life, and no stupid goblins were going to ruin it. Felix took his other earring and turned it into another sword. One of the dokkaebi jumped at him and bit his hand. Felix grunted and stabbed it with his free hand. 

It turned into the pink petals once again. There was now blood dripping from his hand. There were still three of them left, including the giant one. 

Felix still had some fight in him.  _ For Bang Chan.  _ The other two were running at top speeds and Felix used his dual swords to slice them in half. Their blood went everywhere and what was left of them turned into cherry blossoms. Last but not least, was the giant one. The leader.

"So," he spoke. "Going to give up mate?" The dokkaebi jumped off the trash can and approached Felix. It growled at him and opened its mouth. Saliva dripped out. The dokkaebi was almost Felix's height, but with bigger claws and teeth.

"I won't rest till your sins have been paid for," it snarled.

Felix sighed. "And I won't rest till you leave me the fuck alone!" The dokkaebi prepared its attack.

"So, you have chosen death?" Felix shrugged. His confidence came back and he smirked.

"No. I think it's you're the one who has chosen death." And they went into attack.

The dokkaebi swung its large claw at Felix and he dodged. He slid under the dokkaebi and stabbed its foot. The dokkaebi dug its teeth into his arm and Felix cried out in pain. He elbowed the creature and dug the free sword into its eye. Felix lifted them out of the stab wounds and the cherry blossoms started blooming in them. 

But the dokkaebi didn't let go. It dug its teeth deeper and deeper into Felix's arm. Felix knew it was time. 

He aimed the two swords at the head, and sunk them in. The dokkaebi's eyes went blank. It finally let go. It slowly turned into flower petals, and then blew away in the wind. 

Felix let out a heavy breath and fell to his knees. Where the dokkaebi bit him had ripped a giant hole in his sweater, the one Chris gave to him. There was now blood on him, his swords, and his clothes. Both from Felix, and the dokkaebi he just killed. 

The sad thing was, from what the leader talked about, Felix knew why they came for him. It happened only 501 years ago and the gods were still pissed off? How petty. 

Felix laughed to himself, and then fainted. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chan couldn't get his car. It was back at the university. The original plan was to get ice cream and then walk back. But that had severally backfired. Now Felix was fighting who knows how many dokk-whatchamacallits! He had to get back to him. He couldn't let Felix get hurt.

He opened the door to the apartment and rushed down the stairs. He ran out the door at top speed and rushed to the alley near the ice cream shop. He would get his car but he didn't have time. He needed to get back to Felix, and get him home.

_That idiot is going to get himself killed!_

Chan still barely knew if Felix could take care of himself. He was scared for him. The further he ran down the street, the more anxious he became.

A nice SUV drove in front of him, and the driver rolled down the window. Chan recognized that face. It was Jackson.

"Dude why are you in a rush?" he asked.

Chan panted. "Will. Explain. Later. Need. To. Find. Felix!" Jackson took off his sunglasses. He leaned to the other side and unlocked the passenger seat door. Chan smiled and slid in. He closed the door and before he could buckle his seatbelt, Jackson hit the gas. Chan screamed and held on for dear life.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Jackson asked. Chan ignored the boyfriend part.

"We were just walking and then I ended up back in the apartment without him!" 

Jackson responded. "So you know where Felix is?"

"YES! In that one alley near the ice cream shop."

"I know where that is." Jackson swerved around the corner and continued driving fast. Chan was looking around, his face pressed against the window. The worry was killing him. It felt like someone took a knife and dug it into his chest multiple times. 

As they got closer to the ice cream shop, Jackson slowed down. Chan then spotted the alleyway. He couldn't see into it. But from his position he could see flower petals and... Oh god no!

There was blood splattered on the sidewalk. 

"JACKSON STOP HERE!" Chan shouted. Jackson moved his foot to the breaks and the car skidded to a stop. Chan quickly opened the door and jumped out. He ran to the alley as fast as he could. Then he saw the scene. Blood was everywhere. And so where pink flower petals. Some of the petals were even dyed in the red tone of blood. 

Chan felt like throwing up. He then saw Felix laying on the ground, covered in blood, unconscious.

"FELIX!!" Chan cried out. He ran to Felix's side and picked up his unconscious body and held him in his arms. There were holes in his sweater and pants. Blood was covering him. Some of it was even on his face. At his side were two swords. Both of which were covered in blood.

Chan could feel tears streaking down his face. He was now sobbing his eyes out as he held Felix in his arms. Jackson ran up to his side. He looked... horrified.

”Oh no...” Jackson looked down to see Chan crying. 

”Dude don’t just stand there! We need to get him some help!” Jackson was right. The longer Chan sat here and cried, the more Felix would bleed out. 

Chan picked Felix up in his arms and carried him bridal style, while Jackson picked up the two swords.

He didn’t question anything. He just helped Chan get Felix into the car. 

Chan went into the back with Felix and held him close, listening to his heartbeat. It was slow and irregular.

”We need to get those dokkaebi bites fixed up.” The Aussie looked at Jackson who was closing his door and buckling his seatbelt. Chan was shocked, but mostly confused. 

"H-How did you know it was a dokkaebi thingy that attacked him?" Chan trembled.

Jackson looked straight ahead at the road. He didn't look back at Chan. "I recognized those bite marks," he said simply. 

"But how did you know what their bite marks looked like?"

Jackson sighed. "Look Chan, you got your weird ass secrets, and I got mines."

•-❃-•

Jackson helped Chan transport Felix to his apartment. Some blood had gotten onto Chan's jacket. If he were squeamish, he probably would've fainted from all the blood he had witnessed. 

They put Felix on Jackson's couch and Jackson grabbed a first aid kit from the cabinet.

"You know how to perform first aid, right?" Jackson asked, passing him the red box. Chan nodded. Jackson gave him a thumbs up. "I'll be right back buddy, just gotta get his weird swords from my car and pray no one spotted us carrying a bloody body up the elevator." And just like that, he went back out the door.

Chan opened the first aid kit and took out some gauze, ointment, bandages, and soap. He quickly rushed to get a warm glass of water to wash the bites up with. He ran back to Felix with the water and started tending to his wounds.

He hummed to himself as he did so, making sure the bites were clear of blood, putting on ointment, the gauzes, and finally the bandages.

Felix barely opened his left eye. The once beautiful sky blue looked like a dark stormy sky.

"W-Where am I?" Felix asked softly. Chan gently brushed Felix's ruffled blonde hair with his hand.

"Shh, you need to sleep Lix. You need to recover your strength." Felix opened his other eye. He moved himself to get into a more comfortable position.

"Chris?" he asked.

"Yes Felix?" Chan responded. Felix put his small injured hand on Chan's.

"Can—can you cuddle with me?" he asked in a soft tone. Chan took Felix in his arms and smiled at him.

"Of course buddy." And within moments, Felix was fast asleep, his head resting on Chan's chest. Chan traced his finger across the freckles on Felix's face. They were like stars, beautiful stars. And his pale skin was the night sky.

Chan pecked a little kiss on Felix's forehead, then fell fast asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson had recognized the hilts of the swords. Gold colored with cherry blossom charms hanging off. Cherry blossoms, the patron plant of Yongbok. But, how was that possible? Yongbok disappeared almost 500 years ago after—oh shit. Now he understood why the dokkaebi came after him. It had only begun.

 _I need to find him, I need to find his ghost._ Jackson took the blood stained swords and ran back to his apartment. 

He entered quietly and closed the door behind him. Fast asleep on the couch was Chan and Felix, who now had bandages on his hand, arm, and leg. Jackson now could see that this is Yongbok. The blonde hair, the freckles, the small frame. He should've known when they first met. And of course, Yongbok wouldn't recognize him, the cloaking magic was too strong.

Jackson didn't want to wake them, so he left a note saying he'll be out for a while. He looked back at them. 

Chan and Yongbok looked so peaceful cuddling together. _And they say they're not a couple._

•-❃-•

Achasan, that's where Changbin was. Only Jackson and Yongbok knew this. No one else. Not even the other pesky gods (even though it's clear they found out where Yongbok was). Jackson parked his car at the path and started hiking. Storm clouds were coming in, Changbin loved that weather. It was dark and gloomy, just like that little shit was. As he got closer to the abandoned hanok, it started getting much, much colder than it already was. 

Fog began rolling in, a dark presence was lurking near. 

Even though he's been up here many times, Jackson felt fear each time. He knew this place held bad memories, for both him, Yongbok, and Changbin. 

Jackson passed through the trees and zipped up his jacket. There it was, the abandoned hanok. There were vines covering the once beautiful architecture. It was falling apart, and there were spiderwebs covering it. Jackson gulped. 

He took his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight, and went in. 

Jackson looked around for any sign of Changbin. The air was getting colder and colder, and the fog was even in the hanok. 

He then felt a chill go up his spin. Jackson felt someone tugging at his hair and the hood of his jacket. He was scared for a moment, then calmed down.

"Changbin, I know that's you! Stop trying to scare me!" Changbin stopped playing with his hair and walked in front of Jackson. He was way shorter than Jackson, but had a sharper chin and short, black hair. He was dressed in his usual white hanbok, wearing a pendant, the one Yongbok gave to him all those years ago. 

His eyes looked more sunken then ever, and he had bags. But his smile was shining.

"It's been a while Kayee," Changbin spoke.

"I told you not to call me that it's _Jackson_ while I'm living in the human world."

Changbin rolled his eyes. "Kayee, weirdo, Jackson, those names all belong to the same person." There was an awkward few seconds of silence from both of them.

"So, why the fuck did you come up here?" Changbin asked.

Jackson rubbed the nape of his neck. "Well, I found Yongbok," he said slowly. Changbin's eyes seemed to come to life. His smile became wider and he got closer to Jackson.

"Yongbokkie?! It's been 500 years! Holy shit Yongbokkie is still alive!" Changbin paused and thought about what he just said. "Holy shit, Yongbok is _alive_. If he's alive that means..."

Jackson nodded in agreement. "The gods already sent a pack of dokkaebi after him."

Changbin gasped. "Is he fine?" Jackson looked away nervously.

"Well... not exactly. He got injured and fainted probably from bleeding. But he's fine now. He's in my apartment, fast asleep with Chan," Jackson explained. Changbin gave a sigh of relief. 

"Good. That's good. Wait who's Chan?"

"Okay I think you're going to hate me for saying this but-"

"SPIT IT OUT PRETTY BOY!" Changbin growled.

"Yongbok got himself into a debt with a college student named Bang Chan and that's probably why the gods are after him now!" Jackson said quickly. He let out a large breath and sat on the ground of the old hanok. Changbin just looked at him, jaw slack, eyes widened, and mouth agape.

"Wait, back it up! You're saying, after 500 years, he makes a new deal with someone even though he shouldn't be allowed to after what happened to me?" Changbin said, pointing at himself. Jackson bit the inside of his cheeks and nodded. Changbin's eyes narrowed and his smile turned into a frown. He was pissed off now.

Changbin let out a demonic screech. Jackson had to cover his ears. But Jackson understood why Changbin was so angry. It's been 501 years since his and Yongbok's deal broke.

501 years since he became a gwisin.

501 years since his untimely death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood
> 
> Also soft hours

_In the first time in a very long time, Felix had nightmares. There he was, in his true kumiko form, his swords by his side. Felix was desperately looking around for anyone else. It was just gray nothingness._

_In the corner of his eye, Felix saw a body. It was Chris. He was wearing traditional battle armor, there was an arrow going through his eye. Felix screamed in horror and ran to Chris's body._

_Chris laid there limp. There were tear streaks on his face. Blood was in his beautiful hair. It was on his face, his clothes, underneath his fingernails._

_Felix could feel the tears streaming down his face._

_"Chris... Chris_ please _wake up! Wake up for me!" He held Chris's body close to him, wrapping his tails around him. A hand rested on Felix's shoulder. He looked up to see Changbin._

_"Binnie," he wept. There was also an arrow going through his eye, and his heart. But Changbin wasn't smiling. There was anger on his face. More tears came down Felix's face. "Binnie, what's wrong?" he asked._

_Changbin sneered. "You failed him, just like you failed me." He started laughing. Blood was running down his face and onto the ground, smearing his black hanbok. He laughed and laughed. Blood was coming out of his mouth, flying onto Felix's face. Figures appeared behind Changbin._ The gods.

_"Yongbok. You've failed not just to save Seo Changbin, but also Bang Christopher. You shall face the worst punishment of all." Felix backed away, holding Chris's body closer to him._

_"Please! Give me one more chance I swear!" he cried out. "I swear I'll do better!" The gods shook their heads. One of them grabbed Chris's body out of Felix's arms and made is disappear into little particles. A shadow appeared behind Felix. It looked just like him, but everything was darker. The shadow turned into a form resembling Felix's but yet so different. Blood red eyes, skin that was as white as paper, pitch black hair, and gray ears._

_He smirked at Felix. "We're going to have fun," the shadow creature laughed. It grabbed Felix with long red claws and started dragging him into the ground. Felix chocked and gasped for air, his arm reaching up trying to grab someone._

_"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" he cried out, gasping for air. "KAYEE! CHANGBIN!! CHR-" The shadow creature had dragged him into the ground, ready to take him over._

•-❃-•

Chan could see Felix whimpering in his sleep. He held Felix close to him and began stroking his blonde hair. Chan started singing softly, to try and calm down poor. Felix. 

The kumiko held on tighter to Chan. He could now make out desperate, 'Chris', 'Kayee', and 'Changbin'. 

"Please don't cry little fox. I don't want you to cry, I want you to be happy," Chan whispered into Felix's ear. Felix's grip became less tight, and he seemed to calm down more. Chan gave a sigh of relief. Then he noticed the tears streaking down Felix's face. 

Chan wiped them away as he continued stroking his hair. It was so soft, like a little kitten. Chan wanted to hold Felix forever. Just be with him forever, cherish him forever. _Oh. I think I'm in love._ And Chan was happy. He was happy to love someone like Felix.

Someone so curious, so sweet, so energetic. Someone who risked his life to protect him, with the injuries to prove it. 

Chan pulled Felix to his chest, letting him listen to his heartbeat. Chan continued singing again, stroking Felix's hair and holding his small injured hand in his. Felix's tears began to disappear. His fear began to disappear all over again.

"Sleep tight, my little fox."


	12. Chapter 12

"LOVE BIRDS! I'M BACK!!" Chan woke up to the sound of Jackson's annoying voice. He groaned and blinked slowly. He averted his eyes to where Jackson was sitting at the countertop. He had a stupid shit eating smile on his face.

"Fuck you I was sleeping," Chan said. Jackson shrugged. 

"Well fuck you for not telling me you two are dating," he retorted sarcastically. Chan was about to throw hands with the idiot if Felix didn't start stirring from his sleep. He opened his eyes. They seemed to be much brighter now then when Chan found him in the alley.

Chan smiled softly at Felix. "Hello there sleepyhead." Felix returned the smile, even though he was still weak.

"Hi Channie," he responded.

Jackson butted in. "Are you feeling better?"

Felix shrugged.

"Everything still kind of hurts." Chan brushed Felix's hair.

"Don't worry, everything will be better soon." Jackson looked back and forth, from the clock on the wall back to Chan and Felix. He got up from his spot and walked over to Chan.

"Bro, I need to talk with you, _privately,_ " he asked. Chan nodded. Jackson then turned to Felix.

"If my boyfriend Mark comes home and asks about the bandages, tell him you were attacked by a crazy cat." Felix gave a thumbs up. Before Chan left Felix gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Chan's face flared up. Now he looked like a strawberry.

"Thanks for helping me Channie," Felix said softly. Chan covered his face in embarrassment. He could hear Felix giggling. Jackson led him into his room and sat him down on the bed.

"Chan. You need to listen. Remember how I said that I have my weird ass secrets and you have yours?"

Chan nodded.

"How am I supposed to forget those wonderful words?" Jackson chuckled. He then became serious. Only now did Chan realize how strange his eyes looked. They were a green color, but too green. There was something supernatural about them.

"Anyways. I know Felix, more then you can realize." Chan gulped.

"How?" Jackson sighed. 

"As you know, Felix is a kumiko named Yongbok. My real name is Kayee. I am a patron for the Kumiko spirits so I know all of them. Felix was a good friend and my former familiar. But then..." Jackson looked down at the floor. There seemed to be sadness in his eyes. 

"He disappeared for 500 years, without a trace. And here he is, injured and sleeping on my couch." Jackson laughed. "It's strange honestly."

Chan still didn't understand. "What does this have to do with him being attacked?!"

Jackson closed his eyes.

"Chan, do you know _why_ he disappeared for all that time?" Chan shook his head. Jackson got up and went to his drawers. He started shuffling around and he pulled something out. It was wrapped in a white cloth. There were stains on the cloth.

Jackson took off the cloth to reveal an arrow. It was clearly very old, and it had the same stains as the cloth.

"Sometimes, when a mortal saves a kumiko, the kumiko can repay them by swearing to protect them until they die a natural death. These are called debts." Jackson sighed again.

"Felix made a debt with a mortal known as Seo Changbin. 

Changbin saved Felix from drowning and that's when he made the debt with him. Felix was always by his side. I watched over them, making sure things went smoothly. That was until, a battle happened. Changbin thought in it with Felix, side by side and then..."

Jackson's eyes became watery. Chan feared where this conversation was going.

"Jackson, what happened to Changbin?" Chan asked. Worry was creaming his voice.

Jackson gulped. He gripped the arrow.

"This is the arrow that killed Seo Changbin 501 years ago."


	13. Chapter 13

Chan had to lay down. The information Jackson just gave to him... it was too much. He closed his eyes and thought about it.

When Jackson was gone, Felix mentioned the name Changbin and Kayee in his nightmares. Is that what they were about? Was he really reliving the tragedy that ruined his life?

"Jackson, what does this have to do with Felix and those weird little goblins that nearly tore him apart?"

Jackson sat down next to him.

"It's a great crime for such a spiritual creature like a kumiko to break a vow."

"So, Felix is a felon?" Jackson nodded his head. "But he didn't mean to leave Changbin's side, right?"

Jackson's eyes widened. "Ah hell no! Felix loved Changbin. He was devastated when Binnie died. The gods are just petty bitches. Trials are non-existent to beings that aren't gods or demigods." Jackson laid his head against the pillow of his bed.

"I've spent the last 500 years looking for Felix, and when I finally did find him, the gods had already located him." Jackson's eyes averted to Chan.

"You need to promise me something Bang Christopher."

"I'll do anything Jackson."

Jackson sat up and put his hands on Chan's shoulders. His eerie green eyes met Chan's normal brown ones.

"Protect Yongbok with your  _ life _ . Never let him get far away, and make sure he's safe. Only until I can get things sorted out with the gods. Well, if I can." Chan gulped and nodded.

"I promise Jackson. I'll do everything to keep Lixie safe." Jackson smiled and patted Chan on the back.

"Great! Let's see how Felix is doing now." He got up and opened the door to his room. Jackson left and went back to the living room where Felix was. Chan sighed and looked at the arrow. The blood was so stale he could probably chip it off with his nails.

Chan wrapped it back in the cloth and put it back in Jackson's drawer. Soon, he'll have to tell Felix what happened. But not today. He needs time to recover. Chan got up and left Jackson's room. Jackson was sitting on the couch next to Felix. He was checking his bandages.

"You're going to need to change these twice a day. You can do that right Chan?" Jackson said looking at Chan who was walking over. Chan nodded and smiled. He sat down next to Felix and rubbed his hair.

"Are you ready to go?" Chan asked.

Felix looked down and thought for a moment.

"Yah, I think so. Can we get sweets on the way back?" Chan giggled.

"Of course we can get sweets for you. You deserve it after the shit you went through with those bitch ass goblins."

Jackson went to grab his keys.

"I'll drop you two back off at the college." He went to get two long swords with cherry blossom chains hanging off the end. He gave them back to Felix who gingerly took them and observed them. "I think you'll be needing these." Felix gave him a big smile as he turned the swords back into earrings and attached them to his ears.

"Thanks, mate."

•-❃-•

"Holy fuck you two are alive!" Hyunjin ran up to Felix and Chan and hugged them both. Felix was chewing away on a strawberry pocky stick. Chan patted Hyunjin on the back as he suffocated both of them with his bear hug.

"Don't worry I barely survived," Felix stated. Hyunjin stopped hugging them and backed away. Chan smacked his face and groaned. Hyunjin observed the bandages on Felix and the holes in his sweater and pants.

"Chan, what the bloody hell happened?" Chan laughed nervously.

"Hyunjin, funny story." Hyunjin started stamping his foot on the ground in anger. Felix swallowed his pocky stick and saw how pissed off Hyunjin looked. He was glaring right at Chan. He stepped forward towards Hyunjin. He pouted.

"Hyunjin, it wasn't Chan's fault that I got injured. It was my own actions. I got hurt protecting Bang Chan from dokkaebi. He saved me." Hyunjin sighed.

"I'm glad you two are safe now. But please be more careful. I don't know what I would do if you both got badly hurt, or worse." Chan hugged Hyunjin who was crying now. Chan rubbed his back and comforted him.

"It's okay Hyunjin. We're home now. Just don't tell Seungmin. He'll probably be even more devastated then you are." Woojin let go of Chan and wiped his tears away.

"I'm fine now. Let's see if Felix is okay." He led Felix to the table and grabbed the first aid kit. Chan watched from the side as Hyunjin changed Felix's bandages. He looked down at the ground sadly. He couldn't get the conversation out of his head.

So much weight was on Felix's shoulders not to fuck up. And with what happened to that Changbin guy, it's even worse now. Who knows if Felix is still carrying the weight of his guilt 501 years later. Chan should've asked for Jackson's number so he could get as much information as possible.

"Hey Hyunjin?"

"Yah Chan."

Chan rubbed his nape.

"Could I possibly have Jackson's number." Hyunjin shrugged.

"Sure I don't see why not."

Chan gave him a wide smile.

"Thanks mate."

•-❃-•

Changbin needed to find a way out of the rotting hanok. He needed to see if Yongbok is truly okay. He wants to see his blue eyes and beautiful white hair again. He wants to see everything that made Yongbok perfect.

Changbin looked at the setting sun. He recalled watching them when he was alive, with Yongbok in his arms.

"Don't worry Yongbokkie—I'll find you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure you'll be okay Lix?" Chan asked Felix as they walked onto campus. Felix rubbed his hand where the bandage was. The day before Seungmin had come home and attached a cute fox sticker onto Felix's bandages and hugged him. It was very wholesome and Chan even caught it on camera.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I know how to protect myself," Felix responded. Chan averted his eyes from the fox boy and gently took Felix's hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Felix's face turned as pink as his cat ear headband.

"I just don't want you getting hurt again." Felix let out a small whimper and pulled his sweater up to cover his face.

"Great job you flustered the boy," a monotone voice called out. Chan let go of Felix's hand and Felix peeked out from his sweater hole. Standing in front of the two of them was Jackson of all people. Chan let out an annoyed groan. Felix gave Jackson a small smile, his blush disappearing.

"How are you doing Jackson?" he asked. Jackson simply shrugged.

"I'm good, how are you recovering?"

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks to Channie." Felix turned around and gave Chan a shy smile. It was Chan's turn to get all flustered and embarrassed. He covered his face with his hands. Chan could hear Felix's soft giggle.

Meanwhile Jackson sounded like a dying horse.

"You two are so fucking cute together! Still waiting up on that wedding invitation though not gonna lie," Jackson said through his laughter. Chan moved his hands and gave the idiot the stink eye.

"Hey Chan!" another voice called out. Running towards them was Hyunjin and Minho. Chan waved at them.

Hyunjin stopped in front of Chan.

"Can we borrow Felix for a couple hours? We want to see how good his dancing skills are," Hyunjin asked. Minho nodded. Chan nervously swallowed.

"I don't know. Felix got attacked by this crazy cat yesterday and I don't know if it's okay for him to do that much exercise." Chan could hear Felix growling in annoyance behind him.

"Hyung," he said, crossing his arms. His voice seemed to get deeper at that moment, making Chan blush like crazy again. "I didn't break my fucking bones I can still operate like a fucking human being. If I start hurting again I'll just have Minho and Hyunjin call you."

"Yeah, what he said," Minho responded pointing to Felix. Chan thought for a moment. Felix was right. But what if something more dangerous came along? No but Jackson was here the 'petty gods' wouldn't dare do something like that, right?

"Okay, Felix can go with you two." Hyunjin and Minho high-fived each other and took Felix by his arms.

"C'mon Lixie we're going dancing." As they walked away Felix turned his head and gave Chan a huge smile.

God he's so cute.

•-❃-•

Chan sat in class. He wished he had some sort of practice today like Minho and Hyunjin. Boy did he wish he was dragged off along with Felix. Chan averted his eyes towards the clock and blinked tiredly. When will the break just start?

The student yawned and pulled his hood over his head. He looked to the door, and saw something.

A boy near his age. He had black hair that unfortunately covered his eyes. He was wearing a jean jacket with a black hoodie drawn over his head. His skin seemed to be awfully paled. Chan rubbed his eyes and the boy was gone.

Freaky.

The bell for break finally rang as Prof. Park finally finished his boring ass lecture about who knows what (Chan was half awake during it). He grabbed his stuff and ran out the door. He saw Minho's boyfriend, Jisung and their friend Jeongin walking in the direction of the dance studio.

"Hey guys!" Chan called over. Jisung, Seungmin, and Jeongin turned around and waved at him joyfully.

"Minho and Hyunjin wanted to show us their new dance routine they're doing with your buddy," Jisung stated.

"You mean Felix?"

The three of them nodded.

"Can I come too?" Chan asked.

"The more the merrier," Jeongin said with a smile.

•-❃-•

Chan dropped his backpack next to Jeongin and Jisung's; they all sat down and waited for Hyunjin and Minho to appear.

Seungmin eagerly elbowed Chan, a smirk on his face.

The lights turned off. Of course those idiots would try to be dramatic as hell. Jeongin clapped his hands as three figures appeared. In the center was Felix.

_ Wait what type of dance were those two choreographing again?  _ Chan asked himself. The center lights turned on and showed down on the three of them. After seeing their costumes, now Chan remembered what the actual fuck those two idiots were choreographing. Something sexy.

If Chan was an anime character he would be having a nosebleed from Felix right now. The music started. Chan was too entranced by Felix's swift movements to pay attention to his friends dancing. It was like watching an angel move right in front of him.

Felix looked so good. His eyes were concentrated and had this deadly look in them. It made Chan's heart skip a beat. He wanted to watch Felix dance forever.

But then Felix's eyes averted to the window of the studio. His pupils dilated in fear and he screamed in terror. He stopped dancing and jumped into Chan's arms, well, like a scared little fox. Hyunjin and Minho also stopped and paused the music.

The lights came back on and everyone rushed to Chan's side.

"Felix are you okay?" Hyunjin asked. Worry was creaming his voice, even though he hadn't known Felix for that long. But the kumiko didn't answer. He wrapped his arms around Chan and quivered. His skin was like paper. It was as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Lixie?" Felix buried his face in Chan's chest. It sounded like he was crying.

"He was dead... I watched him die..." he murmured through tears. Chan stroked his hair. Jeongin swapped in and hugged Felix.

"I'll go get some water," Minho announced. Jisung volunteered to go with him. And they left. Hyunjin checked the area as Jeongin and Chan continued working on calming Felix down. Seungmin desperately looked through his phone to try and find cute videos to help.

What happened to scare him so badly? Felix was one of the brave types. He risked his life with the goblin thingies and was still willing to go out of his way to protect Chan if anymore dangerous creatures came for them.

Minho and Jisung calm back with a bottle of water. Minho sat it next to Chan.

"You won't believe the weirdo we bumped into," Jisung pouted.

"What weirdo?" Jeongin inquired.

"Some guy dressed in a black hoodie. Didn't even look up at us," Jisung continued. "But when he was near us... the area seemed to get freezing cold. It was like we were shoved into a goddamn meat freezer!"

Chan thought as he continued stroking Felix's hair.

"Do you think he's a new student or something?" Hyunjin asked.

"Probably have been here for a while there's so many people who go to this school," Minho answered. The description clicked in Chan's mind.

"I think I saw him watching my class before break happened."

"Okay, that's freaky," Hyunjin muttered.

"Who do you think he was?"

"Good god Jisung-ssi if he was stalking Chan-hyung I don't wanna know," Minho scoffed. 

•-❃-•

"Changbin, what the hell are you doing here?!" Jackson saw the boy standing under a tree. He was wearing a black hoodie and he could barely make out his eyes because of all that hair. He looked up at Jackson and moved some of his hair.

Jackson gasped. Changbin's illusion wasn't working as well as back in the hanok. Jackson could see the gaping hole where his left eye used to be. Right where the arrow was shot.

"I saw Yongbokkie, but he got scared."

"Of course he would be scared shitless he hasn't seen you in 500 years Changbin," Jackson pointed out.

Changbin stood up and moved his hair back in place.

"Please, help me talk with Yongbok."


	15. Update

Hello everyone for the next couple updates it'll just be me going around and editing any mistakes I've made in the writing. See y'all soon!


	16. Chapter 16

"Lixie are you feeling better?" Chan asked as Felix drank the water. He was still shaking from the shock. Everyone was sitting around him. Jeongin was brushing his back, meanwhile Minho was trying to show him videos of his cats.

Felix rubbed his eye. "A-a little."

"Felix, what the hell did you even see?" Hyunjin asked as he crouched down in front of the kumiho. Felix blinked slowly. He wrapped his fingers around Chan's wrist. 

"I really don't wanna talk about it." Everyone nodded in understanding. _At least they aren't pestering him about it._

•-❃-•

Minho asked if he could drop Chan and Felix off at their apartment.

"Thanks Minho," Chan said as they got into the car. Felix was laying down in the back sleeping. Minho scoffed.

"Don't mention it hyung. It's the least I could do after today." He started the engine and began backing out of the parking lot. He squinted at the rearview mirror as someone stepped behind the car. He cursed under his breath. 

It was a man dressed in a grayish icey-blue hanbok with white sleeves and pants. Hanging around his neck was a black gat. The man's eyes were the color of wisteria flowers. His hair was brown with white streaks in it. 

Grasped in his hands were two swords with blue hilts and snowflake charms hanging off the end. 

The man had eight long, white tails.

Chan's eyes dilated in fear. He leaned into the back and shook Felix awake.

"Lix, LIX!" Felix sat up and turned his head. Like with the dokkaebi, his eyes turned more fox-like. His nails became more pointed, so did his teeth.

"Minho, pedal to the metal."

Minho listened and shot out of the parking lot like a bat out of Hell. The man jumped out of the way like a goddamn kangaroo. Everyone in the car except Felix screamed. Felix's hands were dangerously close to his earrings. 

Chan's friend sped out of the parking lot (he almost ran over some freshmen). Minho noticed how Felix didn't look normal. But he didn't question anything. Everyone saw that bastard. Chan's guess was that he was after Felix, just like those damn goblins.

Minho started slowing down as they got further from the university. Chan let go of the arm rest and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Oh my god is he gone?"

"Fucking _hope_ so!" Minho responded.

Felix slowly shook his head. Minho screamed.

"Do you—by any chance—k-know him?" Chan asked. He hoped Felix didn't, but the more likely answer is yes.

"His name is Jaehyung. He was my senior, by two hundred and eight years."

Minho hit the brakes hard. Thankfully they were at a stoplight and there weren't any small children nearby to pummel. He slowly turned and looked at Felix. Shock and fear was crossing his face, and multiple other emotions.

He mumbled at first.

"H-How old are you...?"

Felix shrugged.

"Six hundred and nineteen years old." Minho slowly turned back and kept his mouth shut. After five full minutes of silent driving, he turned his attention to Chan.

"So you like the oldies?" Chan almost choked the sucker. Felix laughed for the first time almost all day. Chan smiled softly. He stopped. All of a sudden he was alert. 

"Minho, take us to the forest."

"Okay old man whatever you say."

•-❃-•

Minho parked his car in front of the forest. All three of them got out. Somehow Felix changed into his hanbok and true form. He took the earrings off of his ears and turned them into swords. Minho whistled.

"Damn, I should ask Jisung to dress in hanboks. I forgot how nice they look on some people." Felix smiled.

"I'm flattered Minho, but now isn't the time." Felix got into a defensive position. He seemed so confident. Only earlier was he scared out of his mind. _Maybe he's only acting brave because we're here._ Chan's eyes darted around the surrounding area. 

This was the same forest that he and Seungmin were in that day. The day he saved Felix. The day his life changed forever. Of course Felix chose to go here of all places to hide. It had memories, memories that would make them seem calmer in the situation. _Oh Lixie you mad genius._

Felix's fox ears perked up. His aura became more alert. 

"Jae's close by," he growled. 

"Well fuck we're all going to die!" Minho cried out. Felix shook his head.

"No one is going to die today, I won't allow it." He shot a cold glare at the two of them. "I recommend running as far away from this area as possible. Since Jae is only a few decades from being nine hundred he's going to be extremely powerful."

Chan shook his head. "I'm not leaving. Felix you're still recovering from yesterday's fight." Felix looked down at his bandaged hand. He smiled at Chan. 

"I'll be fine Chris, I promise. _No_ , I swear on Kayee that I will be fine." Minho grabbed Chan's arm.

"Come on we have to listen to Felix!" Minho begged. Chan looked at his friend, then back at Felix. He returned one last smile to the student. 

"Yongbok where the hell are you!" There was distant yelling. Fear showed up on Felix's face. 

"Change of plans I'm teleporting you two further into the forest." And at that moment, Chan and Minho started dissolving into cherry blossom petals, just like in the alleyway. The last thing Chan saw was a teary eyed Felix.


	17. Chapter 17

Felix leaned against a tree. The spot where Chris and Minho once stood was now covered in cherry blossoms. He was sure they were safe. He quickly wiped away his tears. Second day in a row he had to send Chris away. _Damn it I didn't kiss him goodbye!_ Felix thought to himself. 

He grunted in annoyance and slumped down the tree a little. Felix let out a heavy sigh. Now he just had to wait for Jae to arrive. He'll try talking to him. Jae is much more understandable then some lowlife dokkaebi who are only in it for riches. Did the gods send Jae just to make Felix suffer more then usual? They know he and Jae were close.

 _Don't think about it now Lixie, clear your mind. Be prepared to fight him if you have to._ Felix heard distant footsteps. Quick and scattered. He was getting closer. Jaehyung was nearby. 

Felix quickly got up. He held his swords and his side. Approaching him was the tall figure of Jae. 

Jae had his favorite swords in his hands. The ones dipped in poison. _Oh how fun._

Felix scoffed. "Fancy seeing you here." Jae chuckled. He put his sword in the ground and brushed back his hair with his free hand. 

"You know for the longest time I thought you had kicked the bucket. But here we are," Jae responded looking down. "I'm going to have to kill you." There was hurt in his voice. It seemed like the gods had it out for Felix to suffer before he dies, well, at the hands of his senior and best friend.

 _The moment I get my shit together I'm going to kick the gods' asses!_ Felix and Jae started circling each other, getting into defensive poses. Felix kept eying Jae's swords. He couldn't let himself get cut by them, it would end very badly.

The two kumiko were now looking into each other's eyes, at least 7 feet apart from each other. They bowed. Jae was the first to attack.

He launched himself at Felix, but Felix was quicker (pros of being small). Felix spun around and sliced his sword across the tip of Jae's ear. He nearly missed, only by a few inches. 

Droplets of blood dripped down his white ears. Jae glared at him and pouted.

"Hey that hurts!" Felix shrugged.

"Sorry ma-" Jae took the opportunity to attack him. His sword sliced a part of Felix's hanbok off and the white fabric fell onto the ground. Felix rolled under Jae and grabbed one of his eight tails. He yanked and pulled Jae to the ground. Felix dropped the sword in his left hand and took off another earring. This one turned into a large black war fan (courtesy of a foreign kumiko). He sprang back up using his legs and held the fan in front of him. 

The sword was poised in his right hand, ready for attack. Jae scoffed.

"Forgot Sana gave you that, oh well." Jae swung his arm and his sword almost hit Felix's face. _Almost_. Felix blocked the sword with the fan. He swatted it away and tried kicking the older kumiko. But of course, Jae was also fast. 

He grabbed his sword and jumped out of the way. Felix quickly picked up his other sword and turned it back into an earring, quickly attaching it back to his ear. 

Felix knew he was leading him deeper into the forest, but he was willing to risk it. He still needed to talk to Jae. He still needed to explain everything.

Jae quickly turned his head back at Felix. His face was blank. He put his attention back in front of him. Felix grunted. He tried slicing his sword at Jae but he missed. The older kumiko is going too fast for him to catch him. 

Felix needed to find a way to ambush the older. He looked up and got an idea. Felix stopped dead in his tracks. He crouched on the ground. He quickly turned his other sword back into an earring and attached it back. He closed his fan and put it into his sash. He jumped into a tree and grabbed a tree branch. 

The kumiko pulled himself up. He stood on the branch. Felix recalled the technique the tengu Yuta taught him. It came back. Felix started hopping from branch to branch, looking out for ones that look sturdy and ones that would lead to him falling onto the ground. 

He also made sure he hadn't lost track of Jae. 

_Jaehyung better be ready._

•-❃-•

Jae wondered why he wasn't hearing footsteps anymore. Maybe Yongbok made a run in the other direction. Jae stopped in his tracks and looked around the green forest. It was similar to the one he lived in back down south all those centuries ago.

Maybe he could just look around for a few minutes, Yongbok couldn't get that far. 

Jae put down his swords and looked around. He breathed in the fresh air. That's when he heard the rustling from the trees above.

The kumiko blinked slowly and looked up. Coming straight at him was a foot. Yongbok's foot. Jae felt the impact of the sandal against his face, it hurts. Jae fell backwards onto the ground. He wasn't quick enough to recover, Yongbok already took a metal piece out of his war fan and threw it at him. 

Jae quickly moved his head out of the way. The metal piece hit a tree and killed a bug. Jae silently screamed in his soul but kept on a straight face (which is hard since he just got kicked in said face). Once he finally recovered Jae quickly grabbed his swords and held them at Yongbok's throat.

"The gods sent me to kill you for letting Seo Changbin die." Yongbok grunted.

"Jaehyung you don't understand, how am I supposed to stop death?! It wasn't my fault that the archer got him! Please Jaehyung you gotta listen to me! Would you believe that I would ever let someone die on purpose, especially Binnie?" Jae lowered his swords and thought about it. He remembered how much Yongbok was in love with that mortal. And Yongbok was right, if he were to let someone die, it would be for a good reason. 

"Yongbok, I'm-" Jae couldn't finish his sentence. Something overtook him. _Damn it, they really want him dead do they?_

"J-Jaehyung?" Jae was being possessed by the gods. They were going to force him to kill Yongbok.


	18. Random Question

This is for a project I'm planning, what anime OP would you associate with this story? I'll explain everything in due time.

-Lana


	19. Chapter 19

Instead of ending up back in the apartment, Chan and Minho were in the middle of the forest. Minho coughed up a petal and gave it a weird look. His eyes averted to Chan.

"What the hell just happened?" Chan sighed.

"This is the second time he's done this. First time he did this he teleported me back to my apartment, he also kissed me on the forehead to do that. Now why didn't Felix do that now?" Chan asked himself while explaining to Minho. Minho crossed his arms.

"We don't have time to worry about why he didn't kiss you goodbye. We need to get the hell out of here!" Minho had a point. They needed to find a way out.  _ But what about Felix?  _ Chan thought to himself.  _ Shit you're right brain!  _ Chan looked at his surroundings. He didn't know this area of the forest very well, and he's guessing Minho didn't either.

"Let's try calling Hyunjin or Seungmin, they could probably get us out of here," Chan said as he took his phone out of his pocket. He tried turning it on. Nothing. 

Chan let out an annoyed groan.

"Damn it it's dead." Minho reached into his hoodie pocket. His calm demeanor turned to fear. 

"Fuck."

"What?" Minho slowly turned his head in Chan's direction.

"I think my phone is in the car..."

"Near the guy that wants to kill us?"

" _ Yes  _ near the guy that wants to kill us you buffoon!" Chan fell to the ground and covered his face with his hands.

"We're stranded, we have no mode of communication, and Felix is somewhere out there, fighting a psychotic fox guy sent by the god-" Chan looked up. The realization hit him. "Jackson!" Minho blinked slowly. He pushed back his orange hair.

"You mean the hottie who hangs out with Hyunjin? How the hell are we going to communicate with him?!" Minho's had his answer right away. Chan knelt on the ground and put his hands in a praying position. 

"Bro if you're actually praying to a human we  _ are  _ going to die!" Minho yelled. He sat on the ground and covered his face with his hood. Chan ignored him. His mind kept saying, please help us Kayee.

•-❃-•

"Okay dude, we're going to ask Bang Chan's friends if they saw which direction he and Yongbok went," Jackson told Changbin as they walked to his SUV. When Jackson was about to reach into his pocket to get his keys, a splitting pain hit his head. He fell onto the ground and grabbed his head. Changbin rushed to his side and placed his hand on Jackson's shoulders. 

A vision appeared in Jackson's head. Bang Chan and a guy with orange hair in the middle of the woods, Yongbok nowhere to be seen.

"Shit," Jackson cursed. He slowly got up. His eyes were glowing a deep green color. He slowly turned to Changbin. "Yongbok is in danger." There was absolute fear on Changbin's face.

"B-Bokkie? Well we gotta save him!" Jackson reached out his hand for Changbin to take. "Wait, aren't we taking your... thing?" Jackson shook his head.

"We don't have time." Changbin nodded his head and grabbed his hand. Jackson and Changbin disappeared in a flash of green smoke.

•-❃-•

Chan and Minho were sitting under a tree. 

"So who are we waiting for?" Minho asked. He was playing with a stick he found, drawing in the ground. Chan let out a sigh.

"We're waiting for Jackson." Minho groaned. He dropped his stick and stood up. The dancer put his hands on his hips and pouted.

"Now you're going to tell me that Wang Jackson, the local hottie, is some sort of cosmic being?" As he said that green mist started appearing behind him. Minho noted Chan's expression. "Let me guess, something's behind me." Chan nodded. Minho sighed and turned around, keeping his pout on. Chan got up too. He stood next to Minho.

Minho started screaming when two figures appeared in the mist. It was a blood curdling scream. Thank god they weren't near civilization. Stepping out of the mist was two figures.

The first one was Jackson, but he was wearing a light jade green hanfu. His hair was a couple inches longer and was tied in a ponytail with a jade green ribbon. On the side of his face was a black kumiko mask with green markings. Standing next to him was a guy near Chan's age, he looked familiar. 

He was wearing a black hoodie, just like the boy back at the college. Minho stopped screaming.

"Wait a diddly darn second." He pointed at black hoodie guy. "You're the weirdo Jisung-ssi and me saw when getting water for Felix!" Black hoodie guy stepped forward. He took off the hood and moved his hair. Where his left eye was supposed to be was a large gaping hole.

Minho screamed again. Chan joined in this time. Black hoodie guy just sighed and shrugged at Jackson.

Jackson gave himself a face palm. "Can you two  _ please  _ stop screaming!" The two college students stopped and just stared. 

"Okay, quick introduction," Jackson said, clapping his hands together. He pointed at himself. "Jackson, AKA Kayee, guardian of kumiko." He pointed at black hoodie guy. "This is Yongbok, AKA Felix's former charge and lover, Changbin." Chan blinked.

"C-Changbin?!" he said in astonishment. Changbin nodded. "Jackson told me you died over 500 years ago!" Changbin shrugged.

"We don't have time to discuss how everyone died. Chan, where is Felix?" Jackson asked. Chan shook his head.

"I don't know. Neither of us do. He just teleported us in the middle of the forest after some kumiko started chasing us."

"Do you remember if he mentioned a name?"

"I think he said something about Jaeyong," Minho butted in.

"Jaehyung. That's weird, he's such a sweetheart, unless..." Jackson's eyes lit up in fear. He grabbed Chan's hands and held them up.

"Dude we need to find them, like  _ now _ ! If Jaehyung is really chasing Felix either he's being controlled or the gods threatened his imugi friends!"

"What's the problem? He has normal swords. So does Felix. I think he'll be fine." Jackson gulped.

"Jaehyung has swords with fucking poison on them. Felix is not going to be fine unless we find him!"


	20. Announcement

Hey everyone I'm pretty sure you heard about the *cough* Woojin situation. I will be removing him from all my fics with him and editing them so it's 0T8. For anyone confused please go do research on the situation like I'm doing currently. I hope to see you during the next update.

-Lana


	21. Chapter 21

Felix slowly stepped away from Jaehyung. “Please man, we can talk about this. You know humans have this great stuff called coffee, maybe we could grab one?” He gulped. No answer from Jaehyung. 

Everything about him seemed off. From the way he was walking to his glassy, cold, lifeless eyes. Felix only had one option, he wasn’t a fan of that option.

He needed to knock out Jaehyung cold. Just needed to get a nice blow to the head but not too hard. 

Jae swung his sword at Felix. He dove under and kicked Jae in the legs. He momentarily lost his balance but got right back up.  _ Stubborn bastards _ . 

Felix grabbed Jae’s arm and flipped him over. Jae made contact with the ground and his swords fell out of his hands.

Jae let out a grunt and went unconscious. 

“Well that was easy,” Felix remarked as he picked up the swords. A hand reached out from behind and covered Felix’s mouth. He tried screaming but it came out as muffled noise. He kicked and tried hitting the thing. But it didn’t work. 

Whatever grabbed him tried dragging Felix away. 

He got an idea. 

Felix raised Jae’s wisteria swords and stabbed whatever was dragging him away in the face. A scream echoed from behind him. The hand let go and dropped Felix.

He gasped for air and panted. The gumiho dropped the swords and fell to the ground. 

He tried processing what just happened, but it was so much. What was that thing?! Why did it appear just after Felix knocked out Jae. Maybe it was the thing controlling him. Gods know.

“FELIX!” He knew that voice. Felix got up. 

“BANG CHAN?!” he shouted. Everything went quiet. A few silent moments later, the bushes rustled. Felix braced himself. 

Jumping out and hugging him, was Chris. Felix smiled widely and hugged him back.

“Chris what are you doing here? I thought I got you and Minho back to the apartment!” Someone laughed from behind the bushes. Minho appeared.

“You ain’t getting rid of us that easily fox boy,” he exclaimed. Felix let go of Chris and high fived Minho.

“Nice to know you two are safe.” Minho smiled. Chris scratched the back of his neck. Felix tilted his head.

“What happened?” Felix asked. Chris turned to the bushes.

“You two can come out.” Emerging from the bushes were two people Felix thought he would never see again. 

Standing in front of him was Kayee, his old master. He was dressed in his favorite green hanfu and had his jian with him. 

And standing next to him…

Felix started tearing up.

“Binnie?” Changbin smiled at him.

“Hey, Yongbok.” Felix slowly walked towards Changbin. He gently touched his face with his hand. Changbin leaned his head into Felix’s small hand. Tears streamed down the sides of his cheeks. 

“It really is you,” Felix choked softly through tears. Felix hugged Changbin, resting his head on his shoulder. Changbin hugged him back, gently stroking his back. Felix’s tears poured down his face like a waterfall. 

“I-I watched you die. T-The archer—I-I even tried killing him afterwards but I didn’t. Changbin I’m so sorry!” Felix cried out. Changbin comforted him, pulling the gumiho closer.

“The important thing is that you made peace, right?” Felix looked up, his eyes read from the tears he shed. Felix shook his head.

“I made peace that our love is long over, but...” Felix bit the bottom of his lip. “I can’t find peace that you’re dead.” Changbin held Felix tighter. He chuckled.

“Considering that I’m a gwisin now… me either.” Felix continued crying. 

“This is all my fault, Binnie, if I was just moments earlier-”

“Shh, it’s okay Yongbok. You can’t control life and death. The gods most of all should know that. But since they’re after you now I guess not.” Felix giggled. He wiped away some tears from his face.

“Can we stay like this, a little bit longer. Just hugging.”

“Sure. It has been half a millenia anyways. Why not just a few moments more.”

•-❃-•

Jackson smiled at the reunion of Changbin and Felix. Those two idiots were so in love when Changbin was alive. Now they get to see each other again. Chan’s friend was getting a little teary eyed. 

“You good bro?” Jackson asked. Minho glared at him.

“My eyes are just sweating.” Jackson laughed at his response. His attention turned to Chan. He seemed so happy for Felix. He had a wide smile on his face. He too was also crying. 

Jackson didn’t need to worry about balling his eyes out now. 

He approached the unconscious gumiho, Jaehyung. He knelt down next to him and poked his cheek. 

“Yooho, sleepyhead.” Jaehyung slowly opened his eyes and raised his head. He twitched one of his ears, which had its tip missing. Felix must’ve cut it off during the fight.

“Hey Kayee, it's been a while.” Jaehyung slowly sat up and leaned against the tree. He rubbed the nape of his neck.

“How did I get here?” Jaehyung asked. 

“I think Yongbok knocked you out. Just give it a while, okay?” Jaehyung nodded. He looked in the direction of Changbin and Felix who were still hugging and crying.

“Is that Changbin?” Jackson nodded.

“Don’t bother them now, they’re having their moment,” he said with a smile. The two sat next to the tree quietly, until Jaehyung spoke again.

“Kayee, the gods are really pissed at Yongbok. They want him banished as soon as possible.” Jackson gulped. He’s only seen a few get banished, it wasn’t a good thing. 

“We need to protect Yongbok somehow and clear his name,” Jackson said. Jaehyung agreed with him. He looked back at the two hugging.

“For now, let’s let them enjoy this moment.”


	22. Update

I was just checking this story and it has 2000+ hits YOU GUYS HOW DID Y'ALL ENJOY THIS SO MUCH?!! Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments and even the people who bookmark this (I am touched ngl). Don't worry the next chapter will be out soon! And once again thank you ALL!

-Lana


	23. Chapter 23

They all decided to go back to Jackson's apartment. Very awkward for his boyfriend, Mark.

He opened the door and blinked at surprise to see two college students, two people with tails, and a guy missing his eye all with his boyfriend. The surprise was only there for a moment and Mark went serious. 

"Okay who pissed some cosmic being off?" Everyone pointed at poor Felix who waved awkwardly. Mark let out a sigh and gave Felix a sympathetic smile.

"Come on, I'll get some coffee ready for all of you."

"Can I have tea, please?" Minho asked as he entered. Mark chuckled.

"Honestly I much prefer tea too."

* * *

Chan held the hot coffee mug in his hand. Felix was sleeping again and had his head on his lap. Chan looked to Changbin for approval, but the gwisin just smiled kindly, as if saying it was okay. 

Mark was wrapping a bandage around Jaehyung's missing ear tip, and Jackson and Minho were playing go fish. Chan cleared his throat to get Mark's attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Chan took a sip of his coffee. "How do you know about... all of this?" Mark chuckled as his eyes flashed yellow for a split second. Chan winced in shock, letting a simple 'oh' slip out of his mouth. "Are you a kumiho?"

Mark shook his head. "Nah, you guys call us imoogi or imugi."

"So... you're a dragon?" Mark gave Chan a thumbs up. Jaehyung butted into the conversation.

"This sucker was the friend of one of Kayee's chumps back in China. But then he fell for the himbo's good looks and humor and went over here. Thankfully Kayee's chump was cool with it." Changbin snickered at Jaehyung's comment. 

"It's been five hundred and one years and you _still_ call Yixing a chump?" Jaehyung crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the gwisin. Chan laughed at their interactions. It was nice having some peace every once in a while.

They all sat in silence after that. Minho got bored and said something.

"Can someone finally explain to me what the fuck is actually happening?!" Jackson chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I mean it's only reasonable now since you've seen what Yongbok really is." He sat up straight and pointed at Changbin.

"Remember how back in the forest I mentioned that info about Changbin?"

"Yes. You said he was dead and Felix's ex-boyfriend and ex-protectee. And Felix also told me he was over six hundred years old." Jackson nodded.

"Yep. So Yongbok or as you guys call him Felix, was saved by Changbin and was in debt to him. But Changbin died and Felix failed to protect him. The local gods see that as treason." Minho started chocking on his drink. Jackson yelped and started patting his back.

"My gods Kayee you almost killed him!" Jaehyung shouted. 

"My bad! Minho are you okay?" Minho laid his head on the countertop and have a thumbs up.

"Great," he crocked. Minho raised his head and looked at Chan and Felix. "So what you're telling me, is that Felix is a criminal?"

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

Minho blinked and frowned. "If the gods do catch him, what's going to happen?" Felix stirred in his sleep, his small hand grabbing onto Chan's shirt. The college student slowly put his finger up to his lips, motioning for the others to be a bit more quiet.

"Sorry Chan-hyung. But my question?" 

Jackson let out a deep sigh. "When kumiho are banished and found guilty by the gods, they are sent to the place. I don't know exactly what it's called but I heard it's scary. It has happened before."

"Yeah but Jimin deserved it, she was a bitch," Jaehyung pointed out.

"Yes yes Jimin _did_ deserve it, but we all know Felix doesn't," Jackson responded. "Anyways, I don't know much about what it looks like in this place. I may be a guardian but I've never been tasked with leading any 'traitors' to their doom. That was always some other poor idiot's job."

Chan started to worry. They needed to keep Felix safe. He couldn't let those petty bastards take him somewhere terrible just for something he couldn't control. Chan started stroking Felix's blonde hair. He wasn't letting anything bad happen to Felix, no matter what.

* * *

Felix woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Chris. He yawned and sat up.

"Hello," he said quietly. Felix looked at Jackson's boyfriend, Mark. He waved.

"Hi."

"Hello, Yongbok. How are you feeling?" he asked. Felix shrugged.

"Tired. Very tired."

"Didn't you just finish a nap?" Jae asked. Felix rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Jae. Nice to see you too," he said sarcastically. 

Jae pouted. "Look, I'm sorry I tried killing you. But they threatened Younghyun." Felix's hyung fiddled with his sleeves. "I had no choice. I wasn't going to let him die." Felix slowly got up. He walked over and hugged Jae, who seemed to be crying now.

"It's okay. At least let me apologize for your ear." Jae patted Felix's back and smiled.

"Nah it's okay, kind of deserved that though." Felix laughed. 

He tried looking happy but he heard their conversation. He noticed how quiet Chris was during it, how scared he was for him. 

If Jackson was right, he needed to go back into hiding. _No Lix, you promised you would protect Chan. Are you going to break that promise?_

_No. I'm not. I'm staying, even if it means going to some weird ass shadow realm. I'll protect Bang Chan for as long as I can._


End file.
